Coming home
by iluvthevamps
Summary: This is about Bella's husband, Edward, who is in the army. This is him coming home and leaving for war and the overwhelming emotion she feels. ExB all human.
1. First time leaving, BPOV

BPOV

He was leaving.

Leaving

The pain of just thinking it made me choke a sob back.

We were lying in bad, not wanting to start the day.

He was holding me tightly against him.  
_  
Oh, god, don't make him leave me._

Silent tears dribbled down my face.

The tears that fell on his shoulder made him turn his head toward me.

"Oh, Bella, don't cry, love," He whispered, kissing the tears away.

"Don't leave me," I whimpered, pathetically.

His response was to hold me tighter against him.

"Close your eyes, beautiful." He commanded, softly.

I obeyed.

"Now, physically, what do you feel?"

I thought hard about the answer, rolling the question around in my mind.

"Your warmth, I can feel the warmth of your arms around me." I whispered.

"Bella, whenever you feel, sad, or alone, or afraid, I want you to imagine me holding you, freeze this moment in your mind, and feel my arms around you."

I nodded into his shoulder, sobbing harder.

**At the airport**

His leaving had been expected, but when the letter came, our hearts ripped and shattered, shattered so badly that you couldn't even tell they were hearts any more.

We were standing on the apron, he was leaving. Any minute. And with that one thought I broke.

I threw my arms around him, burying my face in his neck, a sob tearing- unwillingly- from my clenched teeth.

"Don't go. Please don't go!" His arms wrapped around me.

"I have to." His tone was agonized.

"No! No! Don't go! Stay with me! Please. Please!" I begged.

His arms tightened.

"I want to, I want to, more than anything! I want to go home and lie in the bed and hold you, but I can't!" He was telling me that no matter what; today he was getting on a plane.

I sobbed into his chest.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"Don't cry." He soothed in my ear.

"I'll be back." He vowed.

And with those words the speaker came on, calling all soldiers to the plane.

"I love you," He whispered in my ear.

I tightened my hands around him, refusing to say goodbye.

His hands came up and closed around my wrists, wrenching my hands from around him. Did he know that I was using all my strength?

He caressed my cheek, before turning and walking on the plane.

Everything after that was a blur, until I got home.

I trudged up the stairs, letting the sobs rip from my soar throat.

I got up the stairs and into the room.

What I saw there surprised me.

A note on my pillow.

I ran over to it.

It was in his script.

I ripped the envelope off, desperate to see what he wrote.

_"Bella," it began, "When we met, I fell in love, love at first sight, isn't it ironic? When you hugged me on the first date, because you were too afraid of a kiss, I loved you more. When I-finally- told you I was in the army on our third date and you told me it didn't matter, I loved you a little more. When you cried at the end of movies, I fell-impossibly-more in love with you. And when you said, "I love you, too." And "I do." I fell even more in love with you._

_I love you. And I'll be home._

_Love, Edward."_

That was the first- but not the last- night I cried myself to sleep, because he wasn't holding me.

The next morning I woke to the shrill phone in my ear.

I reached over- my eyes still closed and snatched it up.

"What?" I asked, rudely.

Everything from the previous day came rushing back when I heard a soft chuckle on the phone.

I shot up in bed.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

I closed my eyes and exhaled.

"I miss you," I breathed.

"I miss you," He sighed back.

I closed my eyes, willing the sobs away.

"This will be the last time I'll hear your voice, until I come back."

"Oh." my voice was choked.

"Imagine me holding you." He whispered.

I pulled a pillow to me, wrapping my arms around it and rocking it back and forth.

Tears streamed down my face.

"I have to go. I love you, Bella."

"I love you."

And with that I listened to him hang up and sunk back into bed, ready for him to be home.

(**a/n: depressing, isn't it? I'm doing a continuation of one-shots….he still has two more times to leave and two more times to come home…in both e and b's povs. So did you like it? Review people! Flamers will be blocked.)**


	2. First time leaving, EPOV

EPOV

I was leaving.

Leaving.

I had kept her in bed, just letting me hold her, all day. I wasn't- no, I was _refusing;_ to accept today was the day.

I was holding her tightly against me. But it wasn't close enough. I wanted her closer. So close. I wanted to hold her like this for the rest of my life.

_Oh, god, don't make me leave her. _

Suddenly, I felt wetness on my shoulder.

She was crying.

My heart ripped into shreds.

I turned my head towards her.

"Oh, Bella, don't cry, love," I whispered, trying to hold back the stinging in my own eyes, blurring my vision.

"Don't leave me," She begged.

Ouch. That hurt.

I crushed her to me; I had to get control of my tears. She wouldn't see me cry. It would just be harder.

"Close your eyes, beautiful." I demanded of her, softly.

She did as I told.

"Now, physically, what do you feel?" I asked her, trying to word it so she didn't tell me about the pain she was _emotionally_ feeling. I was feeling it too. There was no need to explain.

Her eyebrows knitted together as she thought about the answer.

"Your warmth, I can feel the warmth of your arms around me." She whispered to me.

I closed my eyes, fighting back a sob.

"Bella, whenever you feel, sad, or alone, or afraid, I want you to imagine me holding you, freeze this moment in your mind, and feel my arms around you." I told her. I wanted her to remember this moment. This bitter-sweet moment, of wonderful torture, but torture none the less.

She nodded into my shoulder, the sobs coming louder.

_Oh, god, it hurts. If she feels any bit to as close as I feel, take the pain away, please._ I silently prayed. I didn't want her feeling of her heart ripping open and being torn out, as I was feeling.

**At the airport**

My leaving had been expected, but when the letter came, my heart shredded, and my throat went tight.

We were standing on the apron, for the moment, the moment everybody dreads, the moment to say goodbye.

Suddenly my wife threw her arms around me, a sob ripping from her throat.

"Don't go. Please don't go!" She begged, while my arms wrapped around her.

"I have to." My agony seeped into my voice.

"No! No! Don't go! Stay with me! Please. Please!" She begged. My resolve was starting to break.

I wondered if she saw through my façade.

My arms tightened.

"I want to, I want to, more than anything! I want to go home and lie in the bed and hold you, but I can't!" I tried reassuring her that I wanted to stay. I would do anything to stay.

She sobbed into my chest, and I felt white hot rage pour through my veins. How could I do this to her?

There was an angel sobbing in my arms and all I could do was keeping my honor, my duty?

What is wrong with me?

So I said the only words that I could think to say to her.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered. And it was true. I was sorry; she fell in love with me. And now we were paying the price.

"Don't cry," I said. If she kept crying I don't how long I would be able to restrain myself from doing the same thing.

"I'll be back." I promised. And I would. I would do anything to come back to her.

And with those words the speaker came on, calling all soldiers to the plane.

"I love you," I whispered in her ear.

She tightened her hands around me, refusing to say goodbye.

If only she knew how much I wanted to stay.

My hands came up around her wrists, ripping them away from me, and more

Agony poured through me with each thump of my heart.

I caressed her cheek, not wanting to say goodbye.

And with that I got on the plane.

Leaving her.

My other half.

Behind me, standing on the apron, the force of her sobs shaking her tiny frame.

Even though I had told her not to cry, as the plane angled upward for take off, I pulled my knees up to my chest, buried my face between them, and sobbed, finally letting the tears go.

**The next morning**

After a restless night and hugging a pillow to me all night long, I finally gave in-calling her.

I would have called her before but I arrived at one in the morning and didn't want to wake her up after the hell of the day that I knew she had.

After a few rings her groggy voice answered:

"What?"

I chuckled softly. My sweet Bella.

"Edward?" She questioned her voice child-like.

"Yes?"

She exhaled loudly.

"I miss you," She breathed. If only she had an idea of how much I missed her.

"I miss you," I sighed back.

"This will be the last time I'll hear your voice, until I come back." I told her, it was true, I didn't want her to be expecting a phone call and not get one.

"Oh." She was holding back tears. I could tell.

"Imagine me holding you." I whispered, wrapping my arms around a pillow.

We sat in silence, just listening to each others' breathing. It was comforting.

Suddenly, a knock on my door.

"Cullen, time to go."

"I have to go. I love you, Bella." I said quickly. Forcing myself to get off the phone.

"I love you." She whispered, and with those three words my heart broke, and I hung up the phone before she could hear my strangled sob.

I walked out the room with my bag and got on the bus. Pulling my knees up to my chest and crying again.

I was ready to be home.

**(A/n: Depressing, isn't it? Anyway! He leaves and comes back two more times. So, REVIEW! I want ten reviews before I post the next one up. Mmkay? If you like it, you'll review. Give me some feedback people…flamers will be blocked.)**


	3. First time coming home, BPOV

BPOV

it was my birthday.

My birthday.

And he wasn't here.

And that hurt.

It hurt like hell.

The hole in my stomach ripped and shredded a little bit more every time people uttered the words 'happy birthday' and it wasn't him.

I missed him.

I hadn't talked to him since he left.

I was alone on Christmas.

I was alone always.

Except for when Alice was with me. She stayed with me at my side as I cried. And screamed, and sobbed. Angela was there for me too.

The day after Ben and _he_ left Angela and Alice came over and held me as I cried and screamed into Alice's shoulder blades.

And now. My birthday had come.

His and my family was sitting around me and I felt completely alone, although the room was crowded.

Esme walked in with my cake, candles blazing.

I wanted to burn myself with one of them.

Physical pain is better than emotional.

But I would never do that. Never intentionally hurt myself.

I had promised him.

We would never leave each other.

And I would be safe.

Everybody sang 'happy birthday' and every word they sang in their beautiful voices caused me to cringe.

Because his voice wasn't mixed in.

I faked a smile and began cutting the cake.

Suddenly the phone rang.

I sighed, and stood up to pick up the phone.

I grabbed it and answered as was expected .Politely.

"Hello?"

I heard a soft sigh on the other hand.

"Hello, angel."

A sob tore through my body, making me shake, as tears flooded my eyes.

It was him.

And I was frozen.

"Oh, god."

Those were the only words I could get out.

Because I was thanking god.

And I couldn't stop.  
_  
Thank you, thank you, thank you._

"Honey? Are you there?" His sweet voice soothed my tensions and my body melted.

"I'm here." I breathed.

I could practically hear his smile.

"How are you sweetie?" He asked.

I smiled softly.

"I'm okay. Better now." I answered. And it was true, I had been clawing my way through hell before, and he had reached down and yanked me out.

"That's good." He answered.

"How are you, baby?" I asked.

"I'm good. Missing you."

"I miss you more than words could describe." I whispered back.

"You don't have to miss me." He answered.

I was shocked.

"Yes I do! I love you. You miss people you love."

"No baby. You don't have to miss me anymore." This time his voice came from behind me.

I whirled around and saw him standing in the doorway.

Our family sitting on the couches, watching us, crying softly.

They had known.

His green eyes were smoldering and he ran to me, scooping me up.

I held onto him, gasping in his scent.

"I'm home. Breathe, beautiful Bella."

I breathed.

"I'm back until they call me back. I should be able to stay with you for a while." He whispered. And that's all I needed to know.

His lips grazed my neck.

"Happy birthday, Baby."

I sighed. Nestling closer into his arms.

He would be with me for a while.

And I would savor it.

**(A/n: You like? review!!!!!! I WANT REVIEWS PEOPLE!!! I'm greedy with them.....)**


	4. First time coming home, EPOV

**EPOV**

it was her birthday.

And she thought that I wasn't going to be home.

I wouldn't have been home.

But there was a spot on the plane and I was due home in two weeks and they told me I could jump on if I pleased.

If I pleased?

I hauled ass there and ran on the plane.

I would be there for her birthday.

I used the Air phone and called my family.

And they called her family.

I would see her tonight during her Birthday party.

I smiled. She probably wasn't excited for that.

But I was excited for her birthday party.

I would see my Angel.

My other half.

My life.

I got so excited I almost bounced in my seat.

Everyone was looking at me suspiciously.

After what seemed like days-but was only a few hours- we landed.

I ran straight off the plane and past the apron.

Heading for home.

As I got to the front of the terminal I saw there were no cabs.

Except for one a man was getting into.

I ran for him and pushed him out of the way-getting into the cab.

"Hey!" I heard him shout. But I didn't care.

I needed to see my wife.

So I stole his cab.

And payed the driver an extra forty dollars.

I told him to step on it more than once.

And then we hit traffic.

"****!" I exclaimed. Getting a look from the cab driver.

So I got out.

I got out of the cab and started running.

I was glad I was on the track team on high school.

Or I would be screwed.

I ran as fast as I could.

Toward my wife.

Finally-after what seemed like an eternity- I was outside our house.

I stole Alice's cell phone out of her car and called the house.

"Hello?" She answered politely, but there was an undertone of agony in her voice.

"Hello, Angel."

I heard her sob on the other end, and held back my own.

Her sweet voice.

"Oh, god."

She was praising him, a thank-you in her voice.

I was thanking him too.

I got to see my wife.

And that was just like Heaven.

"Honey? Are you there?" I asked.

"I'm here." She breathed, quietly.

I smiled.

"How are you sweetie?" I asked.

"I'm okay. Better now."

"That's good." I responded, quietly making my way into the house from the key under the turtle.

"How are you, baby?" She asked.

"I'm good. Missing you." And it was true. She was ten feet away from me and I missed her.

"I miss you more than words could describe." She whispered to me, sadness evident in her voice.

"You don't have to miss me." I teased. She didn't know I was here and I couldn't help it.

"Yes I do! I love you. You miss people you love." I sighed. Could she be any more perfect?

I made it to the living room and saw here with her back turned to me. Soft hair cascading down her shoulders, almost down to her waist. She was wearing a white shirt and some jeans. And my bracelet. I could see it as she held up the phone. It was the bracelet that I always wore. It took all the restraint in my body not to run to her. And scoop her up, and hold her in my arms for the rest of eternity.

"No baby. You don't have to miss me anymore." I talked freely, for her to hear me.

I gave in and scooped her up.

She was gasping, barely breathing.

"I'm home. Breathe, beautiful Bella." I soothed

"I'm back until they call me back. I should be able to stay with you for a while." I wanted her to know this wasn't just a one day visit.

I brushed my lips across her neck softly.

"Happy birthday, Baby."

She sighed, nesting into me.

We would be together.

And my heart was mended.

For a while.

And I would savor not aching.  
**(A/N: There's Edwards POV! How was it! Check out my other story 'Saving her' and review for it. REVIEW!!! Please tell me how it is.)**


	5. Bonus Chapter Esme POV

**Esme POV**

it was Bella's birthday.

My poor baby.

She was all alone.

Without her husband.

My son.

I remember when he first started to fall in love with her.

He came home with light and happiness in his eyes.

He was more relaxed and much happier.

And now she's all alone.

My poor Bella.

She sat there looking like a zombie.

She didn't need to live without him.

There was nothing for her.

She couldn't live without him.

She was pale and looked as though all her spirit and life was drained out of her.

She didn't laugh.

She didn't smile.

She cried.

And screamed.

The agony consumed her.

And it was torture to her.

I wanted to take the burden from her.

And put it on myself.

I brought the cake out and she faked a smile that was more of a grimace.

She looked at the candles on her cake and became entranced for a minute before she looked back up at me.

We all sang, at what should've been a happy event in her life.

But it wasn't happy.

Because she wasn't with the one person she wanted to be with most.

She was lost.

She heaved a sigh, and began cutting the cake.

The phone rang and I bit back a smile.

She went over and picked it up. Dragging her feet.

As she talked, the life and spirit came back into her, and my eyes clouded over. She needed him.

Suddenly she whirled around.

She looked like a child.

A child that had just found home.

My son ran to his wife, scooping her up and holding her to him. Whispering words of love and happiness to her.

They were meant to be.

They were finally with each other.

They were home.

**(Did you like the bonus chapter? It was something I wanted to share. Esme's thoughts have been roaming in my head for days. So I gave her a voice. REVIEW and tell me if you liked it.)**


	6. Service Done, BPOV

**BPOV**

He was done. His service was finished. Standing on the apron, able to see the plane landing, I remembered when he left. He had hugged me and kissed me and held me close.

Then he had given me a long, passionate kiss, and then breathed softly in my ear;

"Wait for me?"

"Always," I had replied.

Then he had been gone. And I had cried myself to sleep every night after that.

The plane landed and I watched in anticipation as the stairs lowered and I saw two men walking out before I saw a flash of bronze hair, and then his beautiful face.

I knew I was supposed to wait on the sidelines as he came to me, I knew, but my feet didn't listen, and as soon as our eyes met, we were running. He was running down the stairs where he dumped his bag, and I ran faster toward him. Toward air.

I heard the shouts, yelling for us to stop, but my feet wouldn't stop moving, wouldn't stop _flying _toward him, and then suddenly we were there.

We didn't even move. Just stared into each others' eyes. Then he raised his hand to my cheek and stroked my cheekbone.

A sob ripped from my throat at his electrifying touch. A touch that couldn't be remembered, only felt.

And he wrapped his arms around me, lifting me up, so my legs were around his waist and my arms around his neck as he crushed me tightly to him.

"Oh, my Bella, it's over, I will never leave you again. We'll stay together." he whispered and I sobbed at his voice, so sweet, a velvet blanket that wrapped me in its warmth.

And I spoke to him, since for the first time since he'd been back.

"I love you."

I felt wetness on my shoulder and realized he was crying, too.

"Bella, I missed you so much." He pulled me tighter.

And then I broke out of our little trance and looked around.

We were standing-well Edward was standing- in the middle of the runway, while everyone was just staring at us.

I smiled sheepishly at him and whispered:" I'm sorry, I couldn't wait." He smiled and my heart flew through my chest.

"Isabella, don't apologize, if you _wouldn't _have ran, I'd have been worried."

I smiled. "Thank you." I nuzzled my head into his shoulder, while he started walking.

We made it to the wives and Angela smiled at me over Bens' shoulder. I smiled a watery smile back at her, while Edward kissed the top of my head.

We went home after that, and he led us up the stairs, so we could lie down.

We talked about what I had done while he was gone. I told him that I was ten days away from buying a cat, and he smiled when I told him I slept with my arms wrapped around his pillow.

He told me that all my letters had made him cry and that his friends had teased him about that.

I told him that I smelled his shirts when I missed him.

He told me he kept the necklace I had given him, and wore it everyday.

I told him I set the table for two.

He told me that he blew me a kiss every night and hummed my lullaby.

We talked to each other for hours while his deep green eyes reassured me this was real.

Then after hours of talking and holding each other, we fell into a blissful sleep.

I woke up and saw I was alone. It had been another dream. Another wonderfully agonizing dream. I buried my face in his pillow and started sobbing.

A minute later, I felt a warm hand on my back and snapped my head up to see Edward. It was real; he had come back to me.

He enfolded me into his arms and I sucked in a lungful of his scent, letting it sooth me.

"Shh, love. I'm back and I won't leave again. We're together forever, and it will stay that way."

Forever.

It sounded perfect to me.

**(A/n: you like? Review and tell me what you think!)**


	7. Service Done, EPOV

**EPOV**

I was done. My service is done.

Sitting in the plane I thought about the first time I had ever left her.

We had just been married. The night before I left, I had held her all night, watching her sleep.

I remember I told her to stay strong as she begged me not to leave on the apron. "I'll be back," I remember promising.

Ten minutes later on the plane, I broke my own rule and started to sob.

Now after leaving two more times, I was back for good, never leaving again.

"Okay boys, we're home!"

My eyes darted to the window.

We had landed.

I looked carefully at the women.

She was there.

My angel.

The love of my life.

My other half.

We were told to go down the stairs in alphabetical order. I was third.

Two men went ahead of me.

I took a deep breath and stepped out.

Our eyes collided.

Then we were running.

Why were people shouting? I didn't care. All I cared about was her.

I ran as fast as I could down the stairs.

Her feet were flying.

So were mine.

Then I was there.

He didn't move.

Then I raised my hand and softly caressed her cheek.

A sob ripped from her throat and tears fell.

I wrapped my arms around my women and pulled her up so I could crush her to me.

"Oh, my Bella, It's over. I will never leave you again. We'll stay together." I whispered.

Then she spoke.

"I love you," Three words. That's all it took for me to break.

Tears flooded my eyes and I put my face into her shoulder. Letting her shirt soak them up.

"Oh, Bella, I missed you so much." I pulled her to me tighter.

'Thank you, god. Thank you.'

She pulled away and smiled sheepishly, my heard jumped and my stomach squeezed.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't wait." I smiled.

"Isabella, don't apologize, if you wouldn't have ran, I'd be worried." That was true. I don't know if I'd have been able to contain myself. I probably would've run, even if she hadn't.

"Thank you," She nuzzled her head into my shoulder, while I started walking.

We made it to the wives, and there was Ben, with his wife Angela, holding her tight. I kissed Bella's head. Thanking god she was here with me.

We went home after that, and I carried her upstairs, so we could lie down.

We talked about what she had done.

She told me she was ten days away from buying a cat, she was so cute.

I smiled when she told me she clutched my pillow every night.

I told her that her letters made me cry and my buddies made fun of me for it.

She told me she had smelled my shirts when she missed me. I should have brought something that smelled like her!

I told her about the necklace.

She told me she set the table for two.

I told her about the kiss and lullaby.

We talked for hours. I couldn't go to sleep. I might wake up and find it was a dream. Another agonizingly wonderful dream.

Then-after hours- we both fell into a peaceful sleep.

I woke up and saw my angel sleeping in my arms. That's how I wanted to wake up every morning.

Unfortunately, I had to use the bathroom, so I softly kissed her forehead, and left.

I came back-soon after I left- and found her body wracking with sobs as she pulled my pillow tight.

She had the dreams, too.

And she had thought last night was a dream.

Agony.

I put my hand on her back.

He eyes snapped towards mine.

The agony disappeared as soon as our eyes met.

I pulled her to me, trying to console her.

The sobs immediately stopped.

"Shh, love, I'm back and I won't leave again. We're together forever, and it will stay that way."

Forever.

I thanked god again.

**(A/n: Do you think I should do a series of one-shots about Edwards' time in the service? About him leaving, and then about him coming back? Polls on my profile. If I don't get any votes I'm not continuing. So vote! Review, too! How did you like it?)**


	8. Last time leaving, BPOV

BPOV

"How do I look?" He asked me, staring at himself in the mirror.

He had just become a captain, which meant that he had all the medals, a green-instead of blue- uniform, you could just see that his persona demanded honor.

"Like a soldier." I whispered.

He took one look at me, and walked over, wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm still a softie for you." He whispered, tightening his arms.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, burying my face into his shoulder.

"This will be the last time. The last time I leave. The last time you ever have to see me go. The first time I have to break my heart, leaving you." He whispered.

I nodded in his chest. I just had to remember that. He would come back, and he would be with me forever.

He led me to the bed and pushed me to lie down, once I laid down, he lay down next to me, grabbing my hand and playing with it, with both of his.

"You see this, right here?" He asked, twirling my wedding ring.

I nodded, silently.

"I went shopping for this one little ring for what seemed like weeks, going to every jewelry store around. I couldn't find anything like it; I wouldn't it to resemble your personality: Unique, Beautiful, and Elegant. It felt like I was seeing all the exact same rings, they were too simple for you, not complex. So, I searched and I searched, I walked into a jewelry store one day, on a whim, and I saw it. Unfortunately, a man was already holding it, walking it to the counter. I knew that ring was meant for you, so I walked up to him and asked him politely if I could have the ring instead. Of course, he said no. So I went to the jeweler and told him that absolutely no price was too much. Well the other man could only pay a certain amount. I wanted that ring for you. And I got it. It will always be a reminder that we belong to each other, and we will for forever. Eternity. When I'm gone this time, I want you to look at that ring and think of me. It's yours and so is my heart."

Through the whole speech he played with my ring, looking down at it, a small smile on his face.

Tears streamed down my face, and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Please don't go. I want you to stay." I begged.

He smiled softly, but his lips trembled and I could tell he was going to fall apart soon enough.

"When has begging me ever helped?" He asked rhetorically, we both knew that answer. Never. Not on this subject.

"A girl can try," I whispered, holding back the sobs, this time, this one time, it would be about him. This time, he was going to cry on my shoulder. This time he could be the vulnerable one.

"I wish I could stay with you, I do. I wish that we could go to our parent's houses for dinner and stuff ourselves full. Oh I wish. I wish. I want us to be sick because we're so full. But that's just not how it works." He whispered.

I knew, that that was what he wanted. I knew that he would do anything to stay with me. But, he couldn't. Even on Thanksgiving Day.

Normally, we would head to his parent's house at around one, and eat and eat. Because if we didn't Esme would be worried we didn't like the food.

Then we went to my mom's house and we ate a little, and she cried, because we didn't eat much, so we would pretend to eat, usually stuffing our napkins, and putting them in my purse.

After that, we went home and we lay on the couch, watching a movie, while he spooned me. We would feel sick for the rest of the night, lying next to each other. Then, whenever our stomachs felt a little better, we'd go and down the rest of the Pepto-Bismol, overdosing on it.

Then we'd trudge up the stairs, fall onto our bed, fully clothed in our fancy clothes and falling asleep.

We'd wake up in the middle of the night, barfing up all the food and the Pepto-Bismol, we OD'd on. Who ever woke up first would go down and get a bottle of water and Tylenol and put it on the nightstand, after taking their own healthy dose, making sure not to over dose again.

Usually the person who got the Tylenol was Edward.

We would feel better in the morning, who ever woke up first would go downstairs, and put all the left over food in the oven to heat it up.

The smell of the food would wake the other person up, usually me, and I'd come trudging down the stairs, hair a mess, make-up smudged all over my face, dried drool on my cheek.

He'd smile when he saw me, wrapping his arms, kissing the top of my head, and telling me I was beautiful. Then we'd eat all the left-over's and lie on the couch for the rest of the day, flipping through the channels, or watching all our Disney movies.

I smiled softly, thinking about all our thanksgivings together. This would've been our third thanksgiving together.

"What are you thinking?" Edward's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"I'm thinking of our thanksgivings." I whispered.

His smile was forced, "This would've been our third." He pulled me up off the bed, little tears clouding his eyes.

"We have to leave, baby." He whispered.

I shook my head, "No."

"I'm so sorry, love." He whispered, pressing me to his chest, and burying my face in his hair, slowly walking us backwards toward the door.

"Come on," He closed his eyes, a tear dribbling out the corner of it.

I nodded, and we slowly walked out the door and down the stairs. Heading to where we had to say goodbye, once again.

**********************************

Since he was the captain, he was the first one to get on the plane, it was an honor thing.

He would walk past his soldiers, saluting each of them, and then walking over to me, I was supposed to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Edward and I weren't really ones to follow tradition, so he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me like there was no tomorrow. But it was different from his normal kisses, it was a goodbye kiss, and that broke my aching heart.

Than he told me he loved me, and his arms disappeared as he got on the plane. This time we couldn't break the rules. And I hated that.

Alice wrapped her arms around me, as I let the plane get out of sight, and she held me as I finally broke down and cried.

I don't remember getting home or getting into bed, but suddenly I was there, staring at the wall, my eyes stinging from all the tears, I was sprawled out, holding his pillow for dear life.

Suddenly my door opened, and Alice walked in, climbing in the bed in front of me, as silent tears dribbled down my face, a second later, Esme walked in, getting in the bed behind me, stroking my hair and hushing me.

No body spoke.

This was the first Thanksgiving that I would spend without him. I wanted to do our traditions. I wanted him hear.

Instead, I laid in bed, crying, because he was gone.

And this was how it would be until he was back.

**(A/n: I know that I haven't updated in like three months. But I write this story when I get the inspiration. So, yea. Inspiration is what matters on this story. PLEASE REVIEW! I work so, so hard on this story, when I do get the inspiration. I really want to know what everybody thinks of it. I want to hear opinions.**

**Flamers will be blocked.**

**WON"T UPDATE TILL I GET ATLEAST FIVE REVIEWS!)**


	9. Last time leaving, EPOV NEW CHAPTER!

BPOV

"How do I look?" I asked her, my lip curling up in disgust. I looked horrible. I was wearing my uniform, it was scratchy and uncomfortable.

"Like a soldier." Her voice cracked.

When I looked over to her, her eyes were watering and she had her little fist up under her eye, wiping her tears away. I walked over to her, wrapping my arms around her.

"I'm still a softie for you." I tried to comfort her, I was a softie, all the men always wondered how I got into the army being so soft.

She wrapped her arms around me, burying her face into my shoulder; I could feel her tears soaking my shirt. Oh my sweet wife, I put her through so much pain.

"This will be the last time. The last time I leave. The last time you ever have to see me go. The last time I have to break my heart, leaving you." I whispered to her, trying to help her find reassurance.

She nodded into my chest and unconsciously tightened her hold on me.

I pushed her onto the bed, then laid down next to her, playing with her ring.

"You see this, right here?" I asked her, twirling the ring that had put me through so much strife. I had to borrow a lot of money from Carlisle for that ring, but I didn't care. It was for her.

She nodded again, not speaking. I held back tears, her voice was so beautiful, and when she spoke to me it's filled with pain.

"I went shopping for this one little ring for what seemed like weeks, going to every jewelry store around. I couldn't find anything like it; I wouldn't it to resemble your personality: Unique, Beautiful, and Elegant. It felt like I was seeing all the exact same rings, they were too simple for you, not complex. So, I searched and I searched, I walked into a jewelry store one day, on a whim, and I saw it. Unfortunately, a man was already holding it, walking it to the counter. I knew that ring was meant for you, so I walked up to him and asked him politely if I could have the ring instead. Of course, he said no. So I went to the jeweler and told him that absolutely no price was too much. Well the other man could only pay a certain amount. I wanted that ring for you. And I got it. It will always be a reminder that we belong to each other, and we will for forever. Eternity. When I'm gone this time, I want you to look at that ring and think of me. It's yours and so is my heart." I told her the story of the ring, remembering the look on that mans face when I practically ripped it out of his hands. Poor guy. .

She wrapped her arms around my neck, crying into my uniform.

"Please don't go. I want you to stay." She begged me, and I couldn't stop my lip from trembling as I forced a small smile.

"When has begging me ever helped?" I asked her, I'd always gone, hurting her, while I hurt myself.

"A girl can try," She whispered, holding everything back. My strong wife, she was holding everything back.

"I wish I could stay with you, I do. I wish that we could go to our parent's houses for dinner and stuff ourselves full. Oh I wish. I wish. I want us to be sick because we're so full. But that's just not how it works."

I composed myself, fighting back the tears, and blinking, trying not to cry. Trying to calm myself down, pull myself together.

"What are you thinking?" I asked her, when I had finally composed myself, and there was Bella, staring off into space, a sad look on her face.

"I'm thinking of our thanksgivings." She said, a watery smile on her face.

"This would've been our third." I whispered, remembering the times we had done our thanksgivings.

"We have to leave, baby." I murmured to her, looking at the clock over her head.

Her hands clenched into fists on my shirt, "No."

"I'm so sorry, love." I stood up with her, leading us toward the bedroom door.

"Come on," I begged her, or I would surely break down, I closed my eyes, and a small tear leaked out.

She nodded, and we walked down the stairs, heading to the place we both loved and dreaded the most.

Loved because that was where we finally so each other again.

Hated because that was where we left each other.

**********************************

I was the first one to get on the plane, because I was captain, and the sergeant warned me not to break the rules this time, or I would be in serious trouble.

So I walked over to Bella, wrapping my arms around her, and kissing her like there was no tomorrow, squeezing her sides tightly.

Then I got on the plane, crying my eyes out at the prospect of leaving her again.

**(A/n: THERE YA GO! Okay, the second time he leaves and comes back is next. Tell me how you liked it! **

**FIVE REVIEWS BEFORE ANOTHER UPDATE!) **


	10. Chapter 10: Final Chapter

_**~Chapter Ten~**_

"Bella, come on!" Alice yelled, throwing a blanket behind her.

"Alice, I'm not looking for one specific blanket. I'm sorry, but no. Use another blanket!" This was stupid. She was looking for the stars and stripes blanket that we had bought _years_ ago. Years.

And, I'm pretty sure I hadn't seen it in a year. At least.

"Bella. I need something thick and fluffy and comfortable, and big, so you can wrap up in it when you get cold, and it needs to be patriotic!" She exclaimed, digging harder through my linen closet.

"Fine. I'll meet you at the fireworks." I rolled my eyes.

I got into my car, and drove the very short drive to the fireworks, where the whole family had already saved me a spot.

"Bella. What's up little sis?" Emmett asked me, slapping a hand on my back. I was thrown forward a bit, by the force, and sighed, not even bothering listening to his apologies before I made my way to the little blanket that was laid out of Esmes'.

I laid on it, staring up at the sky.

This was another thing that Edward and I did together. We watched the fireworks, and cuddled, holding each other as they exploded and fluttered toward us.

This wouldn't be the first time he'd miss this, but I missed him all the same. I wanted him to hold me, and, while we were waiting, point to planets tell me which one it was, and how beautiful. But, he'd always said that nature paled in comparison to my beauty.

I looked for his favorite planet in the darkened sky, but didn't see it. It was probably covered by a cloud.

I counted the stars, listening to the light chattering of Roses' and Emmett's baby Melissa in the background.

I listened to Alice's' small excited squeal talk to Jasper, and I heard Carlisle softly whispering to Esme how much he loved her.

I missed that. I missed the feeling of feeling loved. I missed his arms, his smell, his passionate eyes, and wild hair.

I felt the tip of my nose start to sing, and my eyes started to fill with tears as my throat tightened.

I didn't bother trying to hide them, or make them go away; I just let them fall out of the corners of my eyes, onto my hair, that was splayed out behind me.

My heart was yearning for him, and my stomach was aching in the feeling of him being gone.

I wanted him to come home; I wanted him to hold me. But, I knew that it probably wouldn't happen.

He wasn't even scheduled an arrival date for home yet. So, I laid on my back, staring up at the stars, with tears running down the sides of my face, as I ached for him to come home.

It didn't take long for the fireworks to crack through the air, and I looked up at them, tiredly.

My eyes and eyelids were red from crying so much and getting no sleep, and I knew that. My face was paler than usual, and my eyeballs-because of the redness-seemed to stick out.

I was exhausted. Emotionally and Physically.

I just wanted these stupid fireworks to end.

Music turned on in the field, for the final last few fireworks, and the big finale of fireworks that would probably freak Melissa out.

But, I barely heard them, as I lay there, trying to remember why I used to think of them as so beautiful.

I heard footsteps in the grass behind me, but didn't turn, or move my head. What was the point? It was probably Emmett.

I sniffled quietly, as I felt myself start to shiver. If Edward was here, I wouldn't be cold. I would be wrapped in his warm embrace.

I closed my eyes, swallowing heavily, and fighting back the tears.

"You know, I always loved the fireworks with you." I heard his voice, and sighed; clinging to the memory of it.

"Bella?" His voice asked.

I sighed. At least I could hear him, listen to him in my memories.

"Bella, Love?" I heard his voice again, and then I felt it.

His electrifying touch on my cheek.

My eyes snapped open, and darted for his green ones. And there he was, kneeling next to me, smiling a soft smile.

Tears streamed down my face, as I jumped into his open arms and clinged to him, not bothering to watch the last bout of fireworks.

"I love you, Bella." He whispered.

I closed my eyes, squeezing him tighter.

I had everything I wanted.

And all I ever wanted was him.

Now matter how long he was gone, we would always be a team. An unbreakable love.

It would stay that way.

**(A/n: This is the last chapter. I cut the story short. I'm sorry, but I thought this would be a one shot when I wrote it in BPOV and then EPOV came into my mind, and other ways for him to leave. But, this was the one that I was waiting for in the end. This is the chapter that I always had in mind. I hoped you liked it. I will not do an EPOV, because this story started in BPOV and it will end that way. 'Coming home', is complete. Please review to tell me how you liked it.)**


End file.
